


In The Dark

by TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anon asks and Anon receives, Anon on tumblr asked for cuddling and soft kisses for post episode therapy, Cuddling, Fluff, Gentle soft kisses, M/M, Our babies are cuddling, cuddling and kissing, hence this is also post episode, it gave me feels, technically it’s post-15x18 but might be able to be read otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday/pseuds/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday
Summary: In the darkness, two men lay wrapped around each other, whispering words of kindness and love.I was requested sweet cuddling and gentle kisses for Destiel, and that is what I gave.Potential spoilers for 15x18.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am taking requests for one shots at this time, and someone anonymously requested cuddles and sweet kisses for Destiel.
> 
> So I wrote post 15x18 emotional cuddles.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!

In a dark room, deep inside the labyrinth that is the Men of Letters Bunker, two men lay in bed.

One man, dark haired and blue eyed, is freshly returned from The Empty. The man used to have wings, used to have a heat running through him in the form of grace. This man used to be an angel. But here, with Dean, Castiel feels like he has all of that and more.

The other man, Dean Winchester, is, in a way, celebrating his latest win. This man had brought Castiel back from The Empty. He has much more now, much more than he has ever had in his life. He has nothing left to fight. He is content. He has his brother, he has his entire chosen family, and he has Castiel. And right now, Castiel is all that matters.

These men lay shirtless in a bed that used to house one. They lay curled into each other in the darkness, memorizing marks and scars and the feeling of skin. Just relishing in closeness, in the simple ability to be close. Castiel lays lower down than Dean, finding that he particularly enjoys resting his head on his lover’s chest and listening to his gradually slowing heartbeat.

“Dean?” Castiel mumbles into the sharp corner of Dean’s collarbone as he kisses it gently. He smiles, before looking up to meet stunning, newly opened green eyes.

“Yeah?” Dean’s hand runs up the curve of Cas’ back from his waistline, before finally reaching the nape of the other man’s neck. He begins to thread his fingers through the hair there, occasionally curling a strand around his finger and smiling.

“Say it again.” Cas says, curling up further into Dean’s side and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist, running his fingers up and down the bare skin of his stomach, his pinky only barely catching on the waistband of the jeans that Dean hadn’t bothered to change out of. His head is shaken slightly at a soft chuckle from the other man.

“I love you too,” Dean smiles, before closing his eyes, “you dumbass.”

Cas smiles back, before scooting upward in his spot, so he was pressed into Dean’s side. He presses a kiss to Dean’s lips, all gentle and sweet touches, his left hand now resting on Dean’s stomach. He goes in for a second kiss, which Dean happily returns, his hand sliding down Cas’ back again.

“Thank you.” Castiel whispers, pressing little pecks and kisses around Dean’s mouth, before heading to his neck and pressing tiny kisses along the side of his neck. “I love you.”

Dean grins, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “I love you too, Cas.”


End file.
